Conference?
by jatetilltheend
Summary: Ok.. there probably have been dozens of conference fics. This is one-shot SMUT : Enjoy!


Cuddy and House were driving to the medical conference that was being held in Los Angeles. They were driving in Cuddy's car, since House's motor was inappropriate for both; medical conference AND Cuddy. Apart from that, her car was much more comfortable, with all the gadgets she did have. They were halfway through on a country road when the car had broken down.

'what the hell?' screamed House being awakened from his sleep by a noise of the engine breaking. He saw Cuddy heavily breathing, looking scared at the smoke getting out from under the hood

'oh crap' he thought. He immidiately took his cell phone out and called the help, unfortunately but not surprisingly he couldn't reach anyone. Defeated, he looked at Cuddy still siting in the car, her hands and head on the steering wheel.

'oh just get out of the car' he hissed as if that was her fault. She looked at her tired. He only now noticed how tired she was, with the dark marks under her eyes; motherhood, job, home were taking it hard on her. She slowly moved out of the car.

'what now'? she asked, as if she hoped that House already had a plan, his answer didn't surprise her at all. And so they began to walk, to the nearest gas station, motel, whatever that could help them. After few more kilometres and couple of Vicodins further, they've finally reached some old, creepy motel. Cuddy was terrified of the prospect of spending even a few minutes there, especially when she saw her room. Luckily it was close to House's room. She looked at the bathroom ceiling with fungus on it. Everything was dirty and low standard. She's never seen anything like that but had no choice but to sleep through a night. After they checked in and called the services as well as the medical conference she got under the shower to wash away her troubles. What she didn't expect was House sitting on her bed when she god out in her towel.

'go to your room, House' she said tiredly, House was in a surprisingly good mood, because the delay meant they'd not got to the conference at all

'Cuddy don't be mean and let me enjoy the view' he grinned,

'what are you talking about? There's no vie- HOUSE!' she screamed tightening the towel on her body

'GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!' she put on her administrative tone, he lazily obeyed, only to peek through the keyhole and enjoy his view. He couldn't say that he wasn't acting as a pervert, but who could resist a female, sexy boss getting dressed in a room WITH a KEYHOLE? When she was done, he quickly sneaked into his room, and changed into pyjamas. He laid on the bed for a long time, since it was hard for him to fall asleep not in his bed. Suddenly he'd heard Cuddy shriek in her room, he reacted instinctively and quickly limped out of the bed to the corridor, actually Cuddy decided to run out of her room at the same time so she bumped into him, almost making them both fall to the ground, luckily House had the wall supporting him behind his back. Cuddy clinged to his t-shirt as if she'd just seen a ghost.

'I..there..COCKROACH" she mumbled into his shirt. Ready for him to mock her she prepared herself "not to listen". To her amusement he said nothing so she looked up to see his face. He had a warm smile on his face 'what?' she asked him innocently

'nothing... I just remembered our trip in the college, when you ran to my room when you saw a cockroach in your room, well I guess history likes to repeat itself' he said lustfully, then it hit her, that was the night they had that infamous 'one night stand' everyone were talking about since his announcement in the hospital, for which she wanted to kill him, but like she always does, she forgave him and almost forgot as well.

'no it doesn't House, so either we switch the rooms or you go and kill that cockroach' she said, moving inside his room.

'you want a cripple to chase some thing you cannot destroy?'

'or we can switch the rooms' she said rising her eyebrows and slowly getting into his bed.

'but MOOOOOOOOOOOM' he whined.

'go to your room House, and do your thing'

'but THIS is my room, if you hadn't noticed' he said slowly getting into the bed as well.

'What the hell? House, don't do this' Cuddy said tightening the covers around her small figure.

'don't do what? I am getting to sleep, and don't you try anything with me missy, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow' House said laying on the other side of the bed. Cuddy slowly moved to the opposite side of the bed and began to fall asleep. She was a little bit suspicious about House not trying anything. That's until she felt hands slowly sliding around her waist

'House? What do you think you are doing?' she asked a little nervous

'Spooooooning' he yawned unconsciously and drifted back to sleep.

'you don't do spooning with me, get your hands off me!' She gritted her teeth as she tried to remove his hands from around her waist, unsuccessfully, he was already fast asleep. She sighed but decided it wasn't that unpleasant at all, if it only wasn't House.

The next morning greeted them with a few sunrays shining through the dirty windows, with the full light on She noticed how obscure this place really was. She still felt his hands around her waist and his slow breath on her neck. She felt the goose bumps, but decided that at least it was warm with him around her. She pretended to sleep until he woke up.

'Gooooood morning Sunshine' he said smiling and slowly untangled himself, both immidiately missing the warmth of each other, but neither saying it aloud.

'Not you sunshine, Mr. Sunray' she grinned, and quickly got out of the bed.

'By the way, what the hell was with the spooning?!' she tried to look angry.

'Like you didn't enjoy'

'Don't change the subject' she had to supress the laughter

'Ha! So you did enjoy! I knew you had the hots for me'

'I DO NOT'

'Do too'

'Do not!'

'Do too' he sticked out his tongue and slowly limped into the bathroom. Cuddy was all red on the face as she slowly sat on the bed waiting for him to get out.

'You have your own bathroom, you know' he said sticking his head out of the bathroom.

She could see his bare chest and she almost forgot his words. She slowly headed out of the room to wash herself, wondering what was wrong with her. Of course he was handsome and charming in his special way but it was House. She shouldn't be even thinking about him that way. She slowly made her way to the sink, where she brushed her teeth and face. She then took a shower. When she got she stood in front of the mirror covered with steam. Before she could brush the steam away she felt somebody's hands around her waist. It didn't take hare long before she realised it was House. He slowly kissed her collarbone as his hands were making slow circles around her stomach. She was lost in the feeling, not wanting him to stop but she had to end it.

'House?' she slowly tried to untangle herself from his grasp. He only moaned in her neck, sending another wave of pleasure through her body. She had two choices; give in or run away. Right now her heart and body told her the first one, whole the other-

'Screw the brain' she whispered and turned around to capture his lips with hers.

'You'd planned this, you were being nice and-' she mumbled into his lips.

'I can't deny' he smiled.

'Bastard' she playfully punched him in the stomach.

'Mooom, that hurt' he cocked an eyebrow

'You wouldn't have sex with your "mooom"' she said, pulling him by the collar to capture his lips again

'So you better stop whining' She said, and pushed him on the wall ripping off his clothes. He as well, wasn't passive, he quickly tore the towel off of her, and slid it to the floor. Although the sight of a woman's naked body wasn't new to him, he gasped in awe. She blushed at his admiration and slowly unzipped his pants. He waited for her to pull his pants off him to take the control over her. When she was done, she stood up, and grabbed his cock.

'no, no, no don't' he said barely over the whisper 'ladies first'

She was shocked at his statement, but didn't have much time to think when she felt his fingers brush her tights, slowly making its way upwards. She gasped at the sudden contact with her clit, he began to gently stroke it. She began moving her hips in circles to get closer to him. That's when she felt his other hand cupping her breasts, while the other was being sucked on. She felt in heaven, but decided she had to give him something as well, so she moved her hand onto his penis and slowly began to stroke him. She squeezed him a little bit too hard when she felt his fingers slide deeply into her, both moaned in pleasure, both of them increasing the pace of thrusting. Wanting to make the other come first, as if it was a challenge. Lisa gave in first, when his skilled fingers twitched inside her. He didn't come long after. Only her screams could drive him over the edge, while her small, delicate fingers were helping them. Both screamed in pleasure. Soon after they slowly collapsed on the bathroom chair, Lisa on Greg's lap, breathing heavily, trying to catch a breath. Shortly after Lisa started to kiss his cheekbone, making their way to his lips, soon their tongues collided, and were battling for control.

When the contact broke she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. She pushed him on the bed and climbed onto him. Sitting just below his belly she teased his cock with her ass. She didn't mind being on top, so he could look. She knew he love her breasts, and she had nothing to hide. Right now she wanted to have the best sex of their lives. She kissed his bare chest as he interwined his fingers in her hair, and moaned her name. Lisa smiled at his sudden vulnerability. Just then he felt the strenght to flip them over so he was on top.

'As much as I love the sight of 'twins' it's man's place to be on top' he smiled warmly. She hasn't seen him this relaxed and friendly for a long time. She smiled back at him and lifted her body to bring him down with a kiss. He slowly guided himself into her. She dug her nails into his back with the contact, and was sure that they'd leave marks, but neither seemed to mind. He slowly started to rock his hips into her, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

'Oh, Greg' she moaned when she felt his fingers working their way on her clit. He smirked, knowing she was close. With one last thrust he made her come, following her seconds after, filling her with his seed. Collapsing onto her he sucked her neck, just to make a hickey. He brushed a few locks of her hair from her face and looked her in the eyes. Kissing her lips he mumbled silent:

'you're mine'. Just before falling asleep. She smiled at his sleeping posture and brushed his hair with her hand. She then followed him into the land of dreams.


End file.
